Naruto y las Hadas
by WizardofChaos19
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Durante toda su vida Naruto se ha escondido en una máscara donde actuaba como un tonto después de enterarse de que todos le mentían incluyendo los que él pensó que eran sus amigos y sensei. Dejando de lado su máscara mostrara que él no es ningún tonto, mostrará a Konoha que él no será controlado por nada y por nadie.

Eh Aquí el nuevo Naruto el cual demostrara que hasta la persona con más compasión tiene un límite junto con sus chicas quienes lo ayudaran en su camino.

Semi-Cold/Juubi Naruto/cadenas de chakra/ Inteligente/Sensor/Yin-yang/Sayan/Multi-Magic user Naruto/ Multi-Bloodlines/Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Genjutsu/ Fuinjutsu/Kenjutsu God Naruto/Mass Harem/Konoha Banshing/Good Elders /Genderbending.

No soy propietario de Naruto y de ninguno de los animes que sean mencionados.

En las calles de Konoha todo era tranquilidad como un día cualquiera, en medio de la plaza se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio como el sol, ojos azules como un par de zafiros, marcas en sus mejillas como bigotes e iba vestido con un mono naranja.

Me pregunto dónde estará Kakashi-sensei después de nuestro entrenamiento no lo he visto, quizá le pregunte a jiji para saber dónde estará incluso no veo a los otros novatos.

Caminando por las calles de la aldea se encontró al frente del restaurante de barbacoas del clan Akimichi, dentro vio algo que le lleno de ira. Pues todos los sensei y graduados se encontraban conversando entre ellos alegres.

Por qué no invitaron al dobe de Naruto preguntó un chico con la cara de perro al resto del grupo.

Eso es porque nosotros solo tenemos órdenes de atarlo a la aldea ya que al ser jinchuriki necesita ser leal a su aldea sin que la bestia salga por cómo fue tratado en el pasado.

Además si él se enterara de que nadie en realidad fue amigo suyo simplemente no podríamos controlarlo por el bien de la aldea.

En una mesa distinta se encontraban los jounnin sensei teniendo una plática algo similar acerca de los novatos que están a sus cargos.

Kakashi me compadezco que te haya tocado el problemático del Uzumaki, pero sé que lo usan para motivar al último varón Uchiha.

Mah, mah! tranquilízate Kurenai el chico no tiene talento para nada su ninjutsu solamente consta del kagebunshin, su taijutsu es inexistente, ni hablar de su control de chakra. Sasuke-kun puede activar su sharingan como lo hizo su hermana Natsuki después de ser entrenada por Mikoto-sama, sin contar que su hermano Itachi era un prodigio en ellos dijo.

Pues en mi opinión Naruto tiene un gran potencial, pero como como mi padre lo quiere débil para poder controlarlo mejor es un desperdicio de potencial.

Es solo un demonio él incluso se quiso hacer amigo de Hinata pero con mi ayuda le hice olvidarlo y ahora lo odia como debió ser desde el principio dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

(Con Naruto)

El shock que sentía Naruto era algo que nunca pensó todo lo que él hizo para demostrar que él no era un demonio todo lo que sufrió le vino en visiones en su mente, pero gracias a la ayuda de una anbu de cabello gris con la máscara de lobo lo ayudaba, mientras un sujeto similar con la máscara de perro lo dejaba a su suerte. Comenzó a sentir odio, tristeza, y traición, con sus cabellos cubriéndole sus ojos salió de la tienda con rumbo a su departamento mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Llegando a su departamento Naruto se dirigió hacia su baño, haciendo unos sellos de manos finalizando en el símbolo del tigre.

Kai.

En una nube de humo apareció otra persona un joven con la apariencia de tener 18 años, con un físico musculoso no muy pronunciado más bien como un atleta, un cuerpo hecho para velocidad y fuerza. Vestía con un pantalón negro, botas con casquillos negras, camiseta negra, una sudadera blanca con capucha y bordes azules que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su rostro cambio hacia un angular con toque aristocrático sin nada de grasa de bebe, sus ojos eran de color azul hielo sin emociones. Su cabello de rubio se convirtió en blanco perdiendo su forma anterior.

Cargaba una espada de metal claro que perteneció a su ancestro Haru Glory el antiguo Rave Master esta espada tiene 10 formas que él domino cuando tenía 7 años con la ayuda de sus clones, a diferencia de Haru Naruto solamente debía pensar en la espada y ella se transformaba en cualquiera de sus formas la espada se llama "Diez Komandomentsu".

**Ya era hora que dejaras la máscara de lado Naru-kun esos imbéciles no tienen derecho a tratarte como si fueras su arma personal **dijo una voz femenina en su cabeza.

Lo sé, lo sé pero ya es hora de ser mi verdadero yo y que nadie en la aldea nadie tiene control sobre mí o mi destino.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto mando un clon con la apariencia de su máscara para ver cómo van a ser los entrenamientos con su "equipo".

Buenos Días! Sakura-chan como amaneciste ah hola Sasuke-teme.

Naruto-baka llegas tarde mientras trataba de darle un golpe en la cabeza como siempre a su perro fiel para educarlo.

Pero antes de hacerlo en una nube de humo llego kakashi con su típico ojito feliz buenos días es hora de hacer un combate de practica entre novatos por favor síganme al campo de entrenamiento # 9.

-Campo #9-

Los novatos de los equipos 8, 9, 10 ya se e3ncontraban en el campo de entrenamiento esperando que el equipo faltante llegara.

Cuando llegaron notaron que ya todos llegaron antes que ellos así que todos los jounin sensei se colocaron dando el orden de las batallas.

Primer combate entre Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka dada la orden los el sensei se movió fuera del círculo de combate.

Vaya, vaya si es el dobe esto será sumamente fácil espero que no pierdas rápido Uzumaki dijo el chico perro con arrogancia.

Naruto simplemente se quedó quieto sin decir nada con su rostro carente de emociones asustando a todos menos a Kagome, Shinoku y Nejia quienes ya conocían el poder real del rubio y no podían estar más contentas de que su Naruto-kun mostraría su verdadero poder.

Eso es todo cara de perro mucho ladras pero no atacas haciendo enojas al heredero Inuzuka, vamos Kiba a pelear dattebayo dijo Naruto nuevamente asumiendo su falsa persona.

_**Tsūga**_

Kiba giró a alta velocidad tratando de golpear al Uzumaki pero este lo esquivó sin problema, reiniciando con el jutsu nuevamente Kiba se lanza tratando de usar un ángulo ciego de Naruto__pero como antes si se tratase de un juego.

Vamos dobe ataca o es que solo sabes escapar como una niña asustada jajaja no es como si me fueras a ganar un perdedor siempre será un perdedor no importa de donde venga, pero como vas a saber de eso si nuestras familias nos enseñan y tú solo eres un huérfano sin nadie. Apuesto que tu madre simplemente te abandono por no lidiar con un perdedor. Y el bueno para nada de tu padre simplemente murió en una misión para no estar contigo.

Kagome, Shinoku y Nejia se encontraban furiosas de saber lo que el heredero Inuzuka dijo de su amado, pero no podían hacer nada ya que solo Naruto era quien podía atacar al arrogante Inu.

El Naruto al frente de Kiba agachó la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello, alzando su mirada simplemente dejó una sonrisa y comenzó a reír. En verdad crees que soy tan tonto cara de perro para dejarte que insultes a mis padres al jefe no le gusta que se burlen de su familia.

A…a que te refieres con el jefe Naruto responde dobe.

Kiba, Kiba hasta tu cerebro piensa como el de un perro dime –Qué es un bunshin- me refiero para que sirve un clon en una batalla.

El clon es una ilusión del usuario que existe para ser la distracción es un jutsu simple de rango D que no requiere mucho chakra.

Bien hecho frentesota si sabes tus materias dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos al hablar de esa forma a Sakura.

Bueno por más divertido que haya sido es hora de que el jefe aparezca Ja ne! Dijo el clon antes de desaparecer en medio del humo apreció otro joven con el aspecto de alguien de 18 años vestido con una gabardina blanca hasta las rodillas con filos azules en su espalda llevaba una espada grande y en su cabeza se encontraban unos audífonos negros con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

Quien eres tú- pregunto Kiba rudamente hacia el albo por interferir con su pelea con el dobe de Naruto.

Ahhhh, el chico cara de perro no se acuerda de mí mira que me hieres.

Na…Naruto dijo sorprendiendo a los demás y haciendo sonrojar a Kagome, junto con Nejia y Shinoku.

Bien cara de perro es hora de pelear verdaderamente espero que me entretengas ya que tenemos asuntos pendientes por los insultos hacia mis padres.

-Akamaru listo

Kiba no recibió respuesta al ver a Akamaru sentado viéndolo como si no fuera la gran cosa eso le hizo enojar tratando de golpear al pobre animal. Cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo un borrón blanco estaba al frente y le dio un golpe en la cara mandándolo en contra un árbol.

Eso es todo Inuzuka que decepción hasta Nejia-hime me da más pelea que tú pero que se puede esperar del otro dobe de la clase.

Haha pero al menos tengo a mi madre para aprender los secretos del clan y tú solamente eres un perdedor y huérfano.

Kukuku Kiba es hora de presentarte a mi espada dijo el albo con unja sonrisa sádica una energía comenzaba a formarse alrededor del albo, inténtalo Uzumaki no es como si me fueras a ganar o algo así.

_**Sacrifar **_dijo el albo y en una luz su espada se convirtió en una katana curva negra, su empuñadura era blanca con un diamante rojo terminando en un pequeño crucifijo en la punta.

Gracias a su esencia demoniaca como su sangre saiyan Naruto no recibía la sed de sangre incrementada incluso él puede cargarla sin volverse sádico como le sucedía a su ancestro.

Pero para todos los demás menos Kagome la cual estaba escondida en su árbol con su traje anbu era una presión tan fuerte que los mando de rodillas al suelo, kakashi se preguntaba qué clase de monstro podía generar tanta energía.

Mientras que en la luna una mujer hermosa de cabello largo y lago cuernos estornuda pensando que persona podría estar hablando de ella.

Kiba se encontraba asustado por la presión mientras veía imágenes de su muerte muchas veces, pero antes de atacar al chico perro una voz lo detuvo.

¡Naruto Alto!, es una orden dijo el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi el cual Naruto lo quería como un abuelo pero antes de aprender que simplemente lo veía como un arma él ya no confía en el anciano.

Danzo-ojisan, Homura-jiji, Koharu-chan saludo el albo a sus abuelos honorarios y amiga pues en el día del ataque del Kyubi, Koharu había absorbido gran cantidad de youkai haciéndola joven nuevamente con la imposibilidad de envejecer con el tiempo llevándola a ser inmortal casi como él.

Hokage-sama dijo sin emociones haciendo que Sarutobi frunza el ceño al saber que su arma no le obedece como debería.

Un anbu con la máscara de tigre se abalanzo hacia Naruto pero más rápido cambio –Sacrifar- por –Explosión- haciendo una fuerte explosión en el camino del anbu destruyendo parte de su cuerpo.

Le sugiero que cuide de sus ninjas hokage sama a menos que quiere menos le pido que me dejen en paz, demonio interrumpió un civil gordo vestido con ropa blanca y una yukata encima. Te ordenamos que nos des respuestas acerca de tu apariencia y tu espada.

Naruto simplemente se quedó callado sin decir nada al civil cuando arto de ser ignorado agarró del cuello al albo Naruto simplemente cogió la mano y le dobló en un ángulo dejando el hueso fuera de su brazo.

Te recuerdo que eres un civil y yo un ninja y si me vuelves a poner una mano encima solo digamos que ya no podrás tocar un piano nunca en tu vida me entendiste dijo serio dejando salir un poco de su ki haciéndolo asentir mientras un extraño liquido salía de sus pantalones.

(Esto no está bien él debería ser una persona que perdona todo y sin mucho pensamiento más que ser Hokage y ramen. Tendré que llamar a Jiraiya para que vea el sello).

Si eso es todo me retiro no tengo tiempo que perder con un montón de corruptos y traidores, mientras desaparecía en un rayo negro.

(Maldición lo sabe, ya sabe quiénes son sus padres sus sellos de lealtad debieron ser destruidos) equipo 7-8-9-10 los veré en mi despacho para que me cuenten lo que pasó.

Nuestro albo favorito se encontraba paseando por la aldea después de su entrenamiento con sus 1000 clones en poco tiempo podría decir que sería un ninja clase Z con su dominio en todas las artes ninjas.

**Deberías descansar Ruto-kun, sé que los odias pero si te alteras no podrás pensar con claridad.**

Lo sé pero es que todo lo que me hicieron me da ganas de irme pero aún no es hora de hacerlo al menos hasta después de los exámenes chunnin.

En la torre del Hokage Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma se encontraban con el sandaime discutiendo acerca del ex rubio y como harán para controlarlo nuevamente.

Otou-san no crees que vas demasiado lejos con esto de controlar al chico Uzumaki si sigues así la aldea lo lamentara.

No lo entiendes Asuma, Jiraiya junto la profecía harán que Konoha sea fuerte como siempre se quiso, solo espero que Jiraiya venga pronto para poner los sellos de vuelta.

Pero sin darse cuenta una sombra se encontraba escuchando la conversación del Hokage en una las esquinas del edificio.

**Debo informar a Naruto-sama de esto de inmediato de lo que Hokage intenta hacerle **el anbu desapareció sin hacer notar su presencia.

Naruto se encontraba en la mansión Senju-Uzumaki practicando con su espada y sus técnicas ninjas, cuando sintió que alguien intentaba entrar por la puerta principal, dejando a sus clones entrenando su control de chakra vio en la puerta a un hombre de cabello blanco, en la espalda un pergamino, y llevaba un hitai-ate con el kanji "aceite".

Que haces aquí gama sanin es propiedad privada, no creas que no se acerca de tu patética profecía de ese viejo sapo.

Naruto no estás listo para tener tanto poder es hora de sellarlo, para que vuelvas ser quien debes ser, tu padre de be estar muy decepcionado que no perdones a los aldeanos de la aldea por algo tan simple.

Una presión altísima se sintió por todo el lugar los ojos de Naruto eran rojos con 6 patrones ondulados y 9 tomoes como el sharingan, Jiraiya no esperaba que el chico de la profecía fuera Naruto ya que no demostraba las actitudes de ser un ninja decente cuando lo vio por primera vez cuando unos aldeanos lo golpeaban.

Naruto se lanzó hacia Jiraiya y lo golpeo en el estómago sacándole el aire de los pulmones y mandándolo 5 metros hacia atrás.

Tanta fuerza pensó mientras escupía saliva con un poco de sangre (maldición pega como Tsunade y ni siquiera aplicó chakra a ese golpe) Naruto detente tú no eres así, si perdonas a la aldea con el tiempo se darán cuenta de su error.

No hay que perdonar Jiraiya ellos escogieron torturarme, menospreciarme, intentarme matar, envenenarme por si solos creyendo que yo era Akari-hime, simplemente no sé qué vio mi padre para salvar esta aldea llena de hipócritas.

Cambiando sus ojos por los del sharingan con la forma de espiral Uzumaki lo último que le dijo a Jiraiya lo dejó pálido –Si vuelves a molestarme usaré mi Tsukiyomi para hacer que nunca más puedas ver a una mujer, sin sentir miedo.

Jiraiya desapareció tan rápido como pudo dejando al albo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y algo de maldad.

-Sala del consejo-

Hokage-sama el demonio está comenzando a desafiar nuestra autoridad y su lugar es obedecer nuestros comandos.

He llamado a Jiraiya para que revise sus sellos pero se ha hecho demasiado poderoso para ser controlado.

Pero algo se puede hacer si el chico se vuelve encontrar de la aldea, será muy difícil de detenerlo con todo ese conocimiento que tiene en las artes ninjas que nadie en su edad lo debería tener.

Te lo advertí Sarutobi Naruto-kun no es ningún juguete que se pueda manipular por la aldea, él tiene todo el derecho de odiarla después de todo lo que los aldeanos le han hecho a lo largo de su vida reprochó Koharu.

Bullas de protesta se presentaba en toda la sala pero ninguno vio que una sombra se encontraba escuchando todo lo que ellos decían estos eran unos anbus con el símbolo de Ne, pero estos no eran como los otros anbus estos tienen las máscaras de lobo, cuervo, águila, y halcón estas 3 anbus eran amigas del albo las cuales lo cuidaron todo el tiempo junto con Danzo.

Basta! un inmenso instinto asesino se llenó por todo el lugar dejando a los civiles asustados mientras los jefes de los clanes se encontraban respirando pesadamente.

Intentaremos hacer lo posible para que Naruto proteja la aldea, su padre y su madre dieron la vida por la aldea y es justo que él haga lo mismo siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres. Eso es todo esta cesión queda terminada.

Hai.

En la mansión Senju-Uzumaki, Naruto se encontraba en su cama con una extraña llave en su mano según el pergamino que lo contenía existen otras 12 llaves similares de las cuales 4 están en su posición dejando las otras con origen desconocido.

La llave en cuestión era dorada con el símbolo del Carnero en el centro con unos pequeños cuernos en la parte superior de la misma.

Umm según dice aquí para invocar se debe recitar esta frase y concentrar magia mientras lo hago, viendo los recuerdos de mi predecesor al ser el juubi puedo usar magia como otras energías que son parte del cuerpo.

_**"¡Ábrete, puerta del cordero blanco: Aries!" **_un círculo mágico se abrió debajo del cuerpo del albino y en una nube de humo apareció, una mujer joven de estatura media que lleva el pelo rosa corto y cuyas puntas acaban una especie de remolino. En la cabeza también tiene unos cuernos con los que representa su signo zodiacal del cordero.

Aries lleva un vestido de algodón blanco y a juego lleva un cuello también de algodón blanco, este adorno en el manga es de un tono más oscuro. Como complementos lleva un cinturón cuya hebilla en forma de círculo tiene el signo de Aries dibujado y unos guantes largos hechos del mismo material que su vestido, en la parte inferior lleva unas medias amarillas y unas botas altas de algodón blanco adornadas con pequeños pompones de color rosa.

A...ano eres mi nuevo amo pregunto con una voz suave y que sonaba algo nerviosa mientras ella se trataba de ocultar de su mirada agachando su cabeza.

Si lo soy me podrías decir quién eres preguntó con amabilidad Naruto a la chica.

Su...sumimasen soy Aries el cordero dijo con un tono feliz al último, ya que había sentido el aura del peliblanco y notó que pese los sentimientos negativos que poseía él tenía el corazón más puro que haya visto.

Ella se sonrojo algo que nunca le pasaba, ninguno de sus antiguos amos tenían la misma aura de pureza que él.

Bueno Aries-chan soy nuevo con esto de la magia me podrías decir cómo funciona este contrato del que mencionas.

Sumimasen c…como dice el pergamino tienes que hacer un contrato conmigo para poder invocarme igual como lo hiciste primero, puedo preguntar como encontraste mi llave joven amo dijo con algo de miedo.

Naruto al ver como ella se comportaba se dio cuenta que al ser un espíritu gentil muchos debieron abusar de ella para que sea así de nerviosa.

Dime Aries-chan que te parece si nos conocemos mejor para poder establecer el contrato sin ningún problema.

Eeeeeep! fue el chillido de Aries el cual le pareció muy lindo a Naruto. Aries vio la sinceridad en las palabras del joven que decidió tímidamente contarle toda su vida.

Naruto se encontraba furioso de como la segunda dueña de Aries la trataba como si fuera una esclava, pero por lo demás se encontraba feliz por ella por su fuerza de voluntad.

A…no me p…podrías hablar sobre ti le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

Bueno mi nombre es Naruto Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki mi vida no ha sido nada buena hasta que conocí a las personas más importante de mi vida.

Naruto le contó sobre su infancia, como lo trataban los aldeanos hasta conocer a las mujeres Uchiha las cuales le ayudaron, como conoció a la matriarca Hyuga la cual lo trataba con mucho cariño más que a su esposo, como la salvó de ser envenenado por los viejos del clan, su misión a Nami donde conoció a Shizuka Momochi y su hija adoptiva Haku.

Aries se sintió identificada con su nuevo amo un chico… no un hombre que vivió como una plaga en un lugar donde deberían darle el respeto que se merece por vivir una vida que ningún chico de su edad debería tener.

(Mi corazón late rápido que me hiciste Naruto-kun) pensó Aries con un sonrojo mientras ocultaba su rostro en su manga.

Que te parece si te invito a cenar Aries-chan apuesto que el ramen del viejo Teuchi te va encantar, además de ser delicioso es muy bueno. Mientras pensaba en ramen Naruto no se dio cuenta que había liberado sus orejas y sus colas las cuales lo hacían ver como un lobito alegre.

(Que suaves son) pensaba Aries mientras tocaba las colas del albo con una sonrisa, la única debilidad de Aries era tocar algo suave, mientras un arcoíris y miles de pétalos de flores salían detrás de ella.

Después de 5 minutos ambos se encontraban caminando por las calles de Konoha, mientras los aldeanos veían a Naruto con enojo y a Aries con lujuria, Naruto simplemente soltó su Ki hacia los aldeanos haciéndoles temblar de miedo.

A lo lejos Aries vio el anuncio de Ichiraku ramen, al entrar al establecimiento se sentía cálido y acogedor haciéndola sonreír, tal vez no era muy elegante o muy grande pero tenía el sentimiento de ser un lugar como el de hogar.

Hola Teuchi-jiji quiero un Naruto especial y Aries-chan que deseas comer le preguntó el Uzumaki a la peli-rosa.

A…no un miso ramen por favor dijo la chica con una sonrisa al escoger su pedido, en una nube de humo apareció un zorrito pequeño con el pelaje naranja y 3 colas la cual se subió en el cuello del Uzumaki.

Akari-hime como te fue en lo que te encargue pregunto con su conexión mental con zorrita que descansaba en su cuello.

**Muy bien Naruto-kun eh encontrado el paradero de tu madre y hermanas, en este momento se encuentran en Earthland en la ciudad de Magnolia fuera de las naciones elementales, después de ser engañadas por el Sandaime y Jiraiya de que estabas muerto, y se encuentran emocionadas que te van a volver a ver,** gracias Aka-chan por tu información descansa hime te lo mereces.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban comiendo su ramen cuando Naruto sintió que lo observaban, cuando localizó con su habilidad censora vio que eran los novatos y los sensei con la excepción de Nejia y Shinoku.

Al acabar de comer se dirigieron devuelta al complejo Senju, pueden dejar de seguirme por una maldita vez dijo con enojo Naruto.

Naruto-baka quien es esa preguntó la banshe de pecho plano con su voz chillona haciendo a todos cubrir sus oídos por el sonido.

Primero Haruno-san yo no tengo por qué darle explicaciones sobre qué hago a o dejo de hacer, segundo yo no soy nada para ustedes así que les pido que me dejen de seguir o me veré forzado a sacarlos de mi propiedad.

Finalmente ella es alguien que es importante para mí y una de mis invocaciones así que si eso es todo pueden salir de mi propiedad.

Naruto después de un rato sintió la presencia de un grupo de aldeanos con anbu y ninjas en ella, tratando de entrar al complejo.

Ustedes escorias que hacen aquí pregunto Naruto con rabia al ver a la turba, los cuales le regresaron la mirada con enojo principalmente los aldeanos.

Venimos a hacer justicia por tus crímenes demonio.

Hoy vengaremos al Yondaime hokage y nuestra familia.

Mataste a mis padres, y a mi bebe recién nacida.

Cada una de las palabras de los aldeanos hacia enojar más y más a Naruto el cual poco a poco su KI salía hacia la turba. Pero lo que realmente le colmo la paciencia fue que uno de los anbu tiró unos shurinken hacia Aries tratantado de lastimarla.

En un flash negro Naruto apareció detrás de Aries y con un kunai reflejo cada uno de los shurinken botándolos al piso.

Aries-chan por favor entra y espérame ellos no dudaran en atacarte solo por estar conmigo, y no quisiera que tu bello rostro se lastimara.

Sumimasen dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Una vez que la chica salió de la vista del albo, él sacó una katana la cual a diferencia de su espada esta era creación suya con su Suiton y su energía Yang, el arma tiene una guardia hexagonal y su mago de color verde, pero lo que hacía especial era el poder de las ilusiones que la espada creaba esta podía controlar los 5 sentidos de las personas permitiendo a Naruto derrotarlos con facilidad.

Naruto colocó sellos de silencio alrededor de todos dejando sorprendido a todos los shinobis ya que los sellos eran hechos a partir de su chakra sin necesidad de tinta y era un arte que solamente Mito Uzumaki podía hacerlo.

_**Kage bunshin no jutsu**_

Un clon apareció junto al albo con una mirada sería igual que su creador mientras ambos hacían sellos de manos para su respectivo jutsu.

_**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**___

_**Futon: Atsugai**_

10 shuriken que Naruto lanzó se transformaron en 200, más el jutsu de viento hicieron que impactaran con mucha más rapidez hacia los civiles y ninjas por igual pero por suerte de los civiles un muro de tierra se levantó del suelo haciendo que las shuriken se clavaran en la misma.

Naruto porque intentas matar a gente inocente, sensei estaría muy decepcionado de tus acciones en contra de la aldea.

No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre tu traidor él era un héroe que solo pidió que me trataran con respeto por ser el carcelero de Akari-hime pero ustedes simplemente no hicieron caso alguno de esto.

Entiende que era por el bien de la aldea Naruto después del ataque del kyubi perdimos muchos ninjas, y no podíamos hacer nada para cuidarte mientras tomábamos grandes misiones lejos de la aldea.

Ve a otra persona con ese cuento patética escusa de sensei, mientras usando su sunshin Naruto apareció detrás de Kakashi haciéndole ver a "Obito" y "Rin" con miradas de desaprobación haciéndole hacer el uso de su sharingan el cual aprovechando el estado de Kakashi le puso un sello para que nunca pueda hacer e uso de su doujutsu.

Los anbu viendo como su ex-capitán cayó lastimado con solo ver la espada decidieron huir de la escena junto con los civiles.

Entrando en la mansión se encontró con Aries viendo un cuadro de una pelirroja que se encontraba vestida con un traje anbu con una katana en su espalda junto con una mujer de cabello negro azulado con ojos negros y una mujer de ojos blancos con cabellos azul oscuro.

Equipo Kitsune decía en el marco de la foto Uzumaki-Uchiha Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto y Hyuga Hana.

Ese era el equipo de mi madre en sus días de juventud dijo Naruto detrás de Aries.

Eeeeep! Sumimasen no quería tocar esto lo prometo dijo con la mirada nerviosa y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Tranquila Aries-chan no estoy enojado eres mi invitada así que está bien que mires las cosas.

Sumimasen dijo con una reverencia A…ano tu madre es parecida a una de las amigas de la invocadora de mi amigo Leo, ummm creo que su nombre era Erza…Erza Scarlet una mago de clase S del gremio de Fairy Tail.

Sabes dónde queda ese gremio de Fairy Tail preguntó Naruto.

Queda en Earthland específicamente en la ciudad de Magnolia sumimasen.

Earthland eh! Haha creo que haré una pequeña visita familiar a mi madre y hermanas, para que no noten mi ausencia dejaré un clon mío aquí para que actué como yo, y como mi última broma antes de partir dejaré al clon que le pongan los sellos de Jiraiya hasta los exámenes chunnin dentro de 3 meses y que actué como mi máscara hasta las finales.

_**Chi Bunshin no Jutsu**_

De la sangre que salía de la herida que Naruto se hizo se formó un clon con tan solo una pequeñísima porción de su poder el cual era nivel Kage.

Magnolia (3 días después)

En el reino de Fiore especialmente en la ciudad de Magnolia se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello rojo, ojos violetas, y vestía una falda hasta los muslos, sus sandalias ninjas y una blusa con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

Junto a ella se encontraban dos niñas de unos 13 años una de cabello rubio alborotado vestía con una pequeña armadura, con una falda azul y unas botas. La otra pelirroja vestía con una armadura tipo samurái sobre una falda y una blusa con el símbolo Senju.

Estas personas eran Uchiha-Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha-Senju-Uzumaki Akane, y Uchiha-Senju-Uzumaki Naruko.

Ka-chan crees que veremos a Naru-nii pronto, tengo ganas de conocerlo, no es así Aka-chan preguntó Naruko hacia su gemela.

Hai, pero caminemos rápido Makarov-jiji nos espera en el gremio de seguro tendremos una buena misión y ka-chan debe ayudar a Mira-nee en el bar.

En otra parte de Earthland en la estación de Oshibana se encontraba nuestro albo descansando después de un largo viaje, cuando sintió una batalla cerca de donde él estaba descansando cuando llegó miró a una mujer pelirroja en una armadura, junto a una chica rubia de grandes pechos y un gato azul con alas los cuales se encontraban luchando contra otros magos. Sintiendo el poder de cada uno se dio cuenta que la pelirroja se encontraba casi sin magia.

Aprovechando esto uno de los magos se acercó a Erza con la intensión de darle un golpe, ella como estaba ya casi sin magia cerro los ojos esperando el impacto pero no sintió nada cuando los abrió nuevamente un joven de cabello blanco se encontraba al frente con una espada enorme.

Los demás magos intentaron atacarlo tratando de aprovechar la cantidad numérica que ellos tenían en el momento.

_**¡Silfarion! **_La espada del ex-rubio cambió por una azul con la empuñadura del mismo color _**Dive Bombing**___desapareciendo del lugar donde se encontraba junto Erza apareció detrás de uno de los magos y lo dejó inconsciente, así mismo lo hizo con los demás en menos de 3 segundos todos los magos oscuros se encontraban en el suelo.

¡Wow! Eso fue increíble dijo Lucy junto con Happy el cual estrellitas brillaban de sus ojos, gracias por salvarnos, me llamo Lucy y este neko a mi lado es Happy.

Aye Sir- Soy Happy dijo el pequeño felino azul el cual se encontraba sosteniendo un pescado en sus patitas.

Happy se acuerda de que le iba a dar a Lucy, cuando de su pañoleta saca una llave dorada, Virgo dijo que te diera esto después del incidente con el conde.

Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju un placer en conocerlos.

¿UzumakI? Como Kushina-san y las pequeñas Naruko y Akane.

Si de hecho eh venido de lejos para visitarlas, después de ser mentido por varios años que ellas estaban muertas yo soy su hijo mayor.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de conocer a Naruto ya que Kushina les había mencionado acerca de su hijo pero la descripción que les dio con la persona no coincidían, pero al mirar sus bigotes se dieron cuenta que en verdad era el hijo de ella.

Cuando iban a hablar sintieron una ráfaga de viento que provenía de a fuera de la estación, cuando los magos y shinobi salieron a mirar se encontraron con Erigor quien los había atrapado con su muro de viento.

Ahora las pequeñas hadas no podrán salir de esta y podré cumplir con mi venganza pensó con calma antes de irse, pero después de regresar a mirar su sorpresa fue mirar que su muro había sido destruido así que opto por irse rápido hacia su trabajo.

(Estación minutos antes)

Maldición y ahora que hacemos nos atrapó y el informe que nos dio Kageyama que va hacia Clover donde están los maestros de los gremios dijo una chica de cabello rosa largo con una bufanda en su cuello y vestía con una falda blanca, con un chaleco negro con filo amarillo que le llegaba solamente hasta el vientre.

Me llamo Natsumi Dragnel dijo la chica al albo con una sonrisa mostrando unos pequeños colmillos afilados.

Otra chica similar se acercó junto con Natsumi, tenía el cabello negro un bikini negro y unos shorts cortos hasta los mulos y unos tacones bajos.

Y yo soy Grace Fullbuster dijo un tanto sonrojada ante los ojos del shinobi de Konoha.

Yo! Nombre Naruto Uzumaki a su servicio saludo con una reverencia haciendo sonrojar a ambas chicas y poniendo celosas a Lucy y Erza.

Ya sé cómo vamos a salir de aquí dijo Naruto captando la atención de los de Fairy Tail voy a absorber la magia destruyendo el muro. Cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos nuevamente los magos se sorprendieron cuando sus ojos antes azules eran ahora rojos y con 9 tomoes junto con 6 patrones circulares.

_**Gakidō:**_ _**Fūjutsu Kyūin **_poniendo las manos al frente comenzó a absorber la magia del muro destruyéndolo en el acto dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Bien que esperamos debemos continuar antes de que ese tal Erizor o como se llame ataque a los maestros dijo el albo haciendo sonreír a Lucy y Erza con un pequeño tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Usaremos el carro mágico es más rápido si uso más de mi magia dijo Erza a los demás, pero a Naruto no le gustó la idea de que ella se siga lastimando por el desgaste excesivo de magia. –Por qué no me permiten a mí la trasportación de esa forma Erza-chan podría descansar durante el viaje.

Haciendo unos cuantos sellos de manos y poniendo su mano en el suelo grito _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ una vez dicho en una nube de humo apareció un ave de color naranja, amarillo y un toque rojo con una cresta de color azul.

Que deseas Naruto-kun dijo el ave en voz Femenina poniendo por algún motivo celosa a Erza por el afecto que le mostraba el ave al albo.

Hola Fasha-chan me preguntaba si nos podías llevar hacia la estación de Clover a toda prisa recibiendo una afirmación de parte de la invocación Naruto junto con los demás se suben al fénix.

Mientras tanto Erigor se encontraba en las vías del tren hacia la estación de Clover (ahora sí llego la hora de mi venganza contra los gremios legales), pero una voz lo detuvo, viendo la chica peli-rosa que se encontraba con los otros magos se acercaba volando junto un gato azul.

(La pelea es igual a Natsu vs Erigor cannon)

Con el último ataque Natsumi dejó K.O a Erigor dejando la flauta Lullaby en el suelo cuando un ave viene desde el cielo dejando ver a Erza, Lucy, Grace, y Naruto los cuales le felicitaron por haber derrotado a Erigor haciendo que la chica se sonrojo por los halagos.

Por cierto donde está la flauta…

Nos vemos hadas dijo Kageyama que de algún modo había encontrado un transporte el cual se dirige hacia donde están los maestros reunidos.

Kageyama llego hacia el lugar donde los maestros se reunían durante la noche (es la hora el plan por el que estábamos esperando) bien de esta posición de seguro nadie me encuentra.

A punto de tocar la canción de la muerte Kageyama escuchó unas risitas que venía desde el otro lado del arbusto justo en ese momento el equipo Natsumi más Naruto se encontraban llegando hacia el maestro cuando fueron detenidos por una voz.

Creo que deberían dejar que Maky haga esto solo dijo una voz que a Naruto le erizó la piel con tan solo escuchar al regresar a mirar su sorpresa es ver a un hombre bajo vistiendo con un tutú rosa con unas pequeñas alas rosas detrás. Junto a él se encontraba un hombre alto vestido de vaquero estos dos son el maestro Bob de Blue Pegasus y maestro Goldmine de Quatro Cerberus.

Miren que apuesto jovencito dijo el maestro Bob al mirar a Naruto, oh Erza-chan, Grace-chan, Natsu-chan sí que se han hecho unas hermosas señoritas.

(Después de la conversación entre Kageyama y Makarov)

Patético después de ver a ustedes no tienen la voluntad de tocar mi hermosa canción lo haré yo mismo, dijo una voz al mirar todos vieron que la flauta se transformaba en un monstro gigante.

Natsumi, Grace listas pregunto erza quien se iba a re-equipar con su armadura del cielo, Naruto le interrumpió diciéndole que él se iba hacer cargo de la criatura y que disfrutaran del show.

Pero primero un pequeño seguro para no destrozar nada a mí alrededor _**Fūin Kekkai **_una especie de barrera se formó dejando solo a Lullaby y Naruto dentro de la misma.

Naruto se colocó al frente de Lullaby mientras de sus manos salían 4 cadenas de color negro y atraparon a Lullaby sujetándolo con fuerza.

Crees que estas cadenas me van a detener ningen, no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió que las cadenas le quitaban poder mágico.

Este es tu fin pedazo de escoria dijo Naruto en un tono frío dando escalofríos a todos los presentes.

_**Gudōdama**_ una bola de energía negra salió de la mano del albo impactando con el cuerpo de Lullaby dejándolo completamente lastimado. Estirando su mano una esfera de energía se concentró después agregando su elemento viento un chillido se escuchó por todo el lugar mientras fuertes vientos se sentían.

Qu…que poder tan grande dijo el maestro Bob, y ni siquiera lo ha completado recalcó Goldmine, imaginen una de esas a todo su poder destruiría toda una ciudad concluyó Makarov.

_**Futon: Rasenshuriken**_

Lo lanzó gritaron todos al ver que Naruto arrojó su técnica al herido monstro dejándolo en añicos sin dejar ni siquiera las cenizas de Lullaby acabando el combate.

Eso es todo dijo Naruto desactivando la barrera, Erza y las demás chicas se acercaron junto con Happy y los maestros de los gremios a ver al joven que los había salvado del mostro de la creación de Zeref.

Gracias joven por salvarnos dijo Makarov a Naruto, pero me puedes decir cuál es tu nombre, Erza, Natsu, Grace me alegro que se encuentren bien, tienes mucho que explicar jovencita dijo el maestro de Fairy Tail apuntando a Natsumi la cual solamente sonreía con una expresión nerviosa.

Ne Jiji él es Naruto Uzumaki-kun y nos salvó en la estación de Oshibana y de destruirla hahaha sonrío mientras ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza.

Ya veo ¡Espera QUÉ…! Como te atreves a querer destruir la estación dijo Makarov mientras se hacía gigante mientras una chibi Natsumi se encontraba de rodillas atada con cadenas llorando a mares pidiendo disculpas.

Ne Lucy no has hablado con Virgo todavía preguntó Happy.

Noo! pero ahorita lo hago "creo" susurró para sí misma Lucy imaginándose la sirvienta gordota y grande que los atacó en su misión anterior.

_**"¡Ábrete, puerta de la doncella: Virgo!" **_

En un destello apareció una joven vestida de sirvienta con unos grilletes en sus manos y un sombrerito de maid en su cabellera rosa.

Que puedo hacer por usted amo.

No me digas así dijo Lucy apenada.

Reina

No!

Alteza

Nooo!

Hime! (Princesa)

Definitivamente ese me gusta dijo Lucy, mientras Grace simplemente volteaba los ojos al escuchar como Virgo llamo a Lucy.

Oh pero yo pensaba que eras esa gorda que casi me aplasta dijo Natsumi con inocencia.

Soy un espíritu que complace a su dueño según lo requieran recalcó Virgo además esa era la forma que el duque me pedía que estuviera.

Ara tu eres Uzumaki Naruto-kun cierto? Preguntó la doncella.

Así es me conoces por algo cuestiono el albo.

No solamente me alegro que Aries tenga un buen dueño, después de todas las cosas que paso con su antigua portadora dijo tristemente, ahora ella es más feliz cuando se le ve.

Me alegro ella es un espíritu muy amable y dócil que es seguro que si yo no encontraba su llave de seguro su otro dueño hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Ti-tienes a Aries pregunto sorprendida Lucy al albo, cuando recibió un sí del Uzumaki simplemente se puso triste ya que ella esperaba colectar todas las llaves del zodiaco.

Mientras el pequeño maestro se puso de rodillas al frente de Naruto dándole las gracias por no dejarles destruir la ciudad después se puso hacer una danza de felicidad que incluido su pequeña estatura y ropa le hacían lucir como un elfo ebrio.

Cuando lo dijo en voz alta Makarov acabó su danza y se puso en una esquina con una nube sobre él tirando grandes cataratas de agua mientras lloraba a grandes mares.

Después de la despedida todos los miembros de Fairy Tail deciden regresar a Magnolia junto con Naruto quien estaba ansioso de ver a su madre y hermanas.

(Fairy Tail)

Todo era bulla y alegría en el gremio pues hoy regresaba el maestro y el grupo que fue a la misión junto con Erza.

Cana deja de beber todo el barril que todavía hay gente que no ha bebido todavía dijeron a coro Macao Conbolt y su amigo-rival Wakaba Mine.

No Kushina-sama me dio solo esta y no me quiera dar más es solo mía respondió Cana ante su acusación.

No es de HOMBRES estar solo bebiendo dijo gritó Elfman desde la otra banca.

Pero Cana es una mujer fue el pensamiento de todos al comentario del Strauss.

Ne no deberíamos callarnos antes de que ka-chan regrese del mercado sugirió Naruko la cual podía sentir el Ki de su madre como que supiera que están haciendo en el gremio desde la tienda.

Todo mundo quedo callado que hasta un alfiler caer se hubiera escuchado, nah dijo uno de los miembros lo que no sepa no ara daño a nadie cierto pregunto el mismo que dijo.

Tienes razón dijo Jet junto con Droy el cual lo apoyaba al 100% junto con los demás.

Abriéndose la puerta todos se pusieron en blanco esperando que la habanero sangriento apareciera a golpearlos por los daños realizados al gremio.

YA VOLVIMOS grito entusiasmada la dragón Slayer haciendo que todos suspiraran con tranquilidad, Ara! Que me perdí dijo con una inocente expresión Natsu al ver a todos callados.

BIENVENIDOS fue el grito de todos hacia el grupo un borran amarillo tacleó a Natsumi al suelo dejando ver a Naruko, mientras Grace fue tacleada por un destello rojo con la forma de Akane.

Ne-chan ya volviste dijeron a coro mientras las abrazaban.

Veo que son populares dijo Naruto al mirar la escena dejando desconcertados a los demás sobre quien es el misterioso joven que los acompaña.

Ya regresamos Dettebame grito una alegre Kushina junto con Mirajane habían ido a comprar provisiones para el gremio.

Ka-chan escucho a sus dos hijas mientras el adolescente de cabello blanco les quedaba viendo, Kushina extrañada lo inspecciono de arriba abajo hasta fijase en sus ojos azules y sus bigotes en sus mejillas.

So…sochi eres tú pregunto con lágrimas en las mejillas al ver a su hijo quién había dejado en la aldea después del ataque del Kyubi.

Hola ka-san dijo alegremente mientras era abrazado a muerte por la pelirroja quien lloraba en su pecho al ver a su hijo después de tantos años separados.

Debes creer que soy una mala madre Naruto-kun dijo con tristeza aun siendo la antigua jinchuriki del Kyubi te deje solo en una aldea que sabía bien que no respetarían el deseo de tu padre.

No es culpa tuya ni de Akari-hime por la vida que me tocó todo es culpa de Konoha al creer que voy a morir por una aldea que te tratan como si fueras una plaga, todos te insultan o intentan asesinarte no gracias.

Pero hay algo que debo confesarte ka-san dijo seriamente pero en su mirada se notaba el miedo al rechazo de su madre, hermanas y los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Claro que si hijo nunca me alejaré de tu lado no importa que haya pasado dijo haciendo que el miedo que sentía al principio desapareciera un poco.

Todo sucedió de esta manera….

(Flash Back Naruto edad 7 años)

Rápido agarren al demonio no puede escaparse después de todo lo que no hizo hace 7 años.

Un Naruto de 7 años se encontraba corriendo después de ser acorralado por varios civiles junto con varios ninjas de diferentes rangos, lágrimas caían de sus ojos suplicando respuestas; respuestas del porque estas personas le tratan como si fuera un demonio.

Los anbus que supuestamente se encontraban cuidando al niño liderado por kakashi habían abandonado su puesto con el fin de que lo golpearan.

Después de ser golpeado y quemado por jutsus Katon del clan Uchiha el rubio no había soportado tanto dolor quedando inconsciente.

(Paisaje Mental)

Grrrrr! DÉJENME SALIR ES SOLO UN NIÑO NO TIENE LA CULPA! ES MI CULPA NO LO LASTIMEN MÁS POR FAVOR.

GRrrrraaaaaaaaarrrrrr! Fue el rugido del gran zorro de nueve colas al mirar lo que le hicieron a su carcelero.

Cayendo de rodillas se encontraba una chica de cabello rojo-naranja con pupilas rojas, unos pequeños bigotes en sus mejillas. Viste con un kimono negro cual apretaba su figura mostrando curvas que cualquier kunoichi quisiera tener un escote medio abierto mostrando parte de su busto copa E detrás de ella salían 9 esponjosas colas.

Qu…quien eres dijo el chico con la voz cansada, mientras ella se acercaba al rubio despacio al mirar los ojos del mismo vio el miedo, odio, esperanza, y un sinfín de emociones.

Me llama Akari Otsusuki Naruto-kun perdóname, por favor perdóname no era mi intención de que te atacaran de esa forma.

Akari-chan no es tu culpa es solo de esos bastardos de los civiles y al que creía que era como un abuelo, pero seré fuerte solamente por mis seres queridos esta aldea puede ser destruida por lo que me importa.

Qué harías si te doy poder Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju dijo una voz detrás de él.

Quien eres y qué haces en mi mente dijo el rubio.

Me conocen por muchos nombres Shinju, Dios de la destrucción, Sayan Legendario, Juubi, Mago Inmortal, etc.

Que, que quieres de mí no soy nada importante si estoy ante la presencia de usted Shinju-sama dijo Naruto.

Jajaja me agrada tu actitud Naruto-kun nada del sama, que abuelo quisiera ver a su nieto arrodillado en frente suyo.

Ni…nieto cómo es posible?

Es tu herencia mi muchacho y es hora de que seas mi sucesor, ya he vivido muchísimo tiempo y ya quiero juntarme con mi esposa Amaterasu tu abuela.

La quijada de Akari como la de Naruto cayó al suelo al escuchar tal información y pensar que él será el nuevo dios simplemente lo dejo noqueado.

10 minutos después Naruto se despertó de su "sueño" al mirar a los lados se encontró con el Shinju quien estaba leyendo un libro de pasta naranja mientras reía como una colegiala enamorada.

Naruto te voy a serte sincero estas muriendo dijo seriamente su abuelo, al parecer te pusieron un veneno de una de las serpientes más peligrosas y poco a poco estas muriendo. Pero si aceptas ser mi sucesor podrás vivir y salvarte.

-Qué me dices aceptas?

Naruto se quedó pensando acepto el trato jiji.

Bien dicho ahora liberaré tu poder como mi sucesor, una energía gris cubrió al Uzumaki cambiando su aspecto que parecía una copia joven del Shinju.

Ahora que eres mi sucesor eres un Dios, Mago, Demonio y un Sayajin, cuídate Naruto hasta que nos veamos se despidió __

Naruto recibió memorias, experiencias de más de miles de años haciendo que su mente madurara mucho más rápido.

Prometo traer honor a nuestra familia y un Uzumaki nunca rompe sus promesas dijo mientras él también desaparecía de su mente.

(Flash Back Fin)

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar tal historia de cómo el chico tuvo que sacrificar su humanidad, en ese entonces se acordó de algo. Sacando una llave de Aries la invocó en el gremio para que la conocieran.

Aries poco a poco se sentía cómoda con las personas que estaban a su alrededor, suspirando de alegría ya que en sus manos se encontraba un pequeño zorro de color blanco con machas negras en sus orejas y 3 colas que se movían con alegría.

Mientras Naruto se encontraba conociendo a todos los demás miembros, junto con sus hermanas, Natsumi y Grace se encontraban peleando por ver quien se sentaba del lado del albo.

Aquí tienes tu ramen Naruto-kun dijo un chica de cabello blanco, quien llevaba un vestido rojo y unos zapatos de tacón pequeños.

Gracias ummm…

Mirajane, pero me puedes decir Mira dijo con una sonrisa alegre, mientras servía el ramen al albo el cual se encontraba con sus orejas paradas y sus 10 colas se movían de alegría.

¡KAAWWAII! Fue el grito de todas las chicas al ver al Uzumaki con sus colas comiendo ramen.

Haha mi sochi formó un grupo de fans sin darse cuenta murmuro Kushina para sí misma.

Creo que las cosas van a cambiar desde ahora fueron los pensamientos de Makarov al ver como el albo conversaba con los miembros del gremio.

ESCUCHEN TODOS EN HONOR A NARUTO HOY TENDREMOS FIESTA HASTA EL AMANECER grito con alegría siendo aceptado por todos.

Veo que aquí no le importa quién o que soy pensó el albo con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante toda su vida Naruto se ha escondido en una máscara donde actuaba como un tonto después de enterarse de que todos le mentían incluyendo los que él pensó que eran sus amigos y sensei. Dejando de lado su máscara mostrara que él no es ningún tonto, mostrará a Konoha que él no será controlado por nada y por nadie.

Eh Aquí el nuevo Naruto el cual demostrara que hasta la persona con más compasión tiene un límite junto con sus chicas quienes lo ayudaran en su camino.

Semi-Cold/Juubi Naruto/cadenas de chakra/ Inteligente/Sensor/Yin-yang/Sayan/Multi-Magic user Naruto/ Multi-Bloodlines/Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Genjutsu/ Fuinjutsu/Kenjutsu God Naruto/Mass Harem/Konoha Banshing/Good Elders /Genderbending.

No soy propietario de Naruto y de ninguno de los animes que sean mencionados.

Fairy Tail continuaba con la celebración de la llegada del albo al gremio, como siempre no podía faltar el concurrido concurso de bebidas.

Vamos a dar inicio con el concurso. Minna hoy tenemos bastantes retadores habló alegremente Mira.

Cana, Laxus, Maestro Makarov, Elfman, Naruto, Natsumi, Grace, Erza.

TODOS LISTOS. EMPEINCEN YA!

Los miembros como siempre apostaron a Cana que quedaría en primer lugar como siempre, mientras algunos le apostaron al albo.

Elfman no había soportado beber demasiado después del primer barril había quedado inconsciente.

ELFMAN FUERA CON UN BARRIL.

NATSUMI QUEDA FUERA. Al contar la chica dragón slayer había tomado dos barriles de cerveza.

Haha -hic- flamita, no hay nada que la gran Grace no pueda -hic- gana… no pudo acabar con lo que decía ya que el efecto del alcohol le había agarrado también en medio de su tercer trago.

GRACE ELIMINADA CON DOS BARRILES Y MEDIO.

Erza llevaba ya 5 barriles de cerveza cuando quedó inconsciente de tanto tomar.

ERZA FUERA. Los gritos de emoción no se hacían esperar solo quedaban 4 competidores después de media hora de solo beber laxus pierde el sentido y se desmaya.

LAXUS FUERA CON 13 BARRILES. Los ánimos seguían aumentando con los aún participantes.

MAESTRO FUERA CON 20 BARRILES, ya solo quedan dos eran los murmullos de los de Fairy Tail QUIEN GANARÁ EN ESTE EVENTO NUESTRA ALCOHÓLICA FAVORITA, O NUESTRO NUEVO MIEMBRO.

Cana.

Cana.

Cana.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto se encontraba perfectamente bien, claro ser un demonio hace que te cures con más facilidad, bueno eso nadie lo sabía.

Ara, Ara! No pensé que me fueras a seguir el ritmo haha, después de otros barriles Cana quedó noqueada.

CANA FUERA CON 22 BARRILES! GANADOR NARUTO CON 25 BARRILES.

Los que habían apostado a Cana cayeron de rodillas con lágrimas al estilo anime, mientras los que apostaron al albo danzaban felizmente por su ganancia.

Naruto se acercó a los que estaban inconscientes cuando su palma comenzó a brillar un resplandor gris había cubierto a los concursantes haciéndolos despertar, cuando despertaron se dieron cuenta que estaban sobrios sin una pizca de nada ni siquiera dolor de cabeza.

Haha creo que he ganado dijo el albo con una sonrisa.

De la nada Kushina apareció detrás de Naruto con un aura de miedo alrededor de ella mientras 9 mechones de cabello se movían alrededor y la imagen de un zorro de 9 colas detrás de ella. Naruto lentamente giró su cabeza para toparse con una Kushina demasiado furiosa.

NNAARRUUTTOO! como te atreves a beber antes de ser mayor dijo mientras le jalaba los cachetes a ambos lados.

¡Itaiiiiiiiiii! Ka-chan por favor me lastimas, me lastimas ten piedad no volveré a beber pero por favor no me estires más los cachetes, mientras sus orejas temblaban y su cola se movía a velocidad tratando de detener a su madre con ella.

Todos los demás tenían una gota en la nuca al mirar como uno de los seres más poderosos según su historia era tratado como un niño pequeño, en eso Mira miro un lobito negro escondido entre las bancas cuando se da cuenta que estaba sudando a mares se dio cuenta que era el verdadero Naruto quien le hizo la señal de que guarde silencio.

Apunto de escapar el pequeño lobo fue atrapado por unas cadenas de chakra que salían de Kushina a donde crees que vas creíste que podías escaparte de Kushina-sama mientras que me distraía un simple clon tuyo.

En una nube salió Naruto con una bandera blanca en las manos y una bandeja en la otra mientras se arrodillaba y abriendo mostrando un tazón de ramen caliente en señal de rendición. Si crees con un tazón te perdono estas equivocado mínimo 10 para pensarlo.

Suspirando en forma de derrota con su Mokuton creó una mesita pequeña sorprendiendo a todos mientras hacía sellos de manos.

_**Banbutsu Sōzō **_en una pequeña explosión de humo aparecieron otros 10 tazones de ramen con un chibi Naruto señalando cada sabor de ramen.

Kushina simplemente babeaba con ver tanto ramen que abrazó a Naruto pegando sus pechos en él mientras se sonrojaba por sentir el bulto en su pecho.

Natsumi junto con algunas chicas se sentían celosas por la forma de actuar de la Uzumaki, venga que tengo un presente para todos a Erza le obsequió una armadura negra con alas de murciélago traía consigo una espada de color gris con la empuñadura de la forma de un murciélago también.

A Natsumi le obsequió un pergamino con algunas técnicas de fuego y como usar las llamas blancas y negras, a Grace le dio un pergamino de como separar su magia Ice Make para usar agua y viento junto como hacer mucho más frío su hielo.

A Lucy le entregó la llave de Sagitario y como entrenar su cuerpo para invocar más eficiente sus espíritus, Cana recibió una botella de sake de Iwa el cual le advirtió que solamente beba como máximo dos copas porque es demasiado fuerte.

A sus hermanas les dio unos trajes de anbu de Uzu que puede adaptarse a cualquier lugar donde tenga alguna misión. Mirajane un collar hecho con las piedras más caras de todo el continente, Elfman un libro que decía "Aprendiendo a pelear como un hombre" haciéndolo derramar lágrimas de hombre.

Y así repartió hasta llegar al maestro le entregó un pequeño paquete que le dijo que lo abriera cuando esté solo para que las chicas no se enojen con él, pero claro el pequeño maestro no hizo caso cuando abrió dicho paquete contenía unas revistas con las mejores y más hermosas chicas de ambos continentes.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir a mirar la primera hoja de la revista mágicamente se comenzó a quemar mientras todas las chicas veían alegres como aquella reviste se quemaba Makarov se encontraba de rodillas llorando susurrando que mataron a su precioso, Naruto sintiendo lástima le entrego otro paquete y antes de que le pase lo mismo corrió a su oficina, movió su retrato que daba una pequeña caja fuerte colocando su contraseña aunque Makarov es pequeño su contraseña de seguro no lo era.

Dejando eso de lado Naruto-kun donde quieres tu marca del gremio dijo alegre Mira con un lápiz mágico en su mano.

Lo quiero gris en mi pecho dijo mientras se levantaba la camisa dejando a las chicas sonrojadas por tal espectáculo al ver su tonificado cuerpo. Las manos le temblaban a Mira tratando de concentrarse con su trabajo.

Gracias Mira-chan dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia su madre quien se encontraba junto con sus hermanas conversando acerca de su entrenamiento, si quieren las puedo ayudar dijo Naruto saben que ser un ser primordial tiene sus ventajas como saber magia y jutsus sumamente poderosos.

-Konoha-

Mientras que los novatos veían a "Naruto" actuar como antes solamente su apariencia permanecía igual con su pelo blanco y su vestimenta. (El jefe no va estar contento con la cantidad de sellos que me pusieron).

Ne Sakura-chan quieres ir a comer ramen conmigo pregunto el clon actuando como su máscara.

NO! Gritó la pechi-plana antes de golpearlo y dejarlo en el suelo "inconsciente" no vuelvas a hablarme por una cita Naruto-baka.

Lo siento Sakura-chan (Siento que tengas una frentesota), mientras tanto Hiruzen se encontraba observando al albo con una sonrisa ya que su arma nuevamente está bajo su control.

Ahh me siento cansado voy ir a Ichiraku por un buen ramen, caminando por la aldea se encontró con unos civiles que lo veían con enojo decido a caminar más rápido se movió velocidad chunnin uno de los ninjas le lanzo un kunai por detrás Naruto simplemente lo agarro y lo devolvió con mucha más fuerza hiriéndolo en su brazo.

Haciendo sellos de mano desapareció en un vórtice sin que nadie lo note, en una cueva se encontraban 4 anbus esperando a Naruto cuando apareció le abrazó haciendo a las anbus sonrojar.

Todas se levantaron sus máscaras mostrando 4 hermosas mujeres la primera era de cabellos negros-azulados con ojos blancos como las perlas vistiendo con las ropas clásicas de los anbu, a su lado se encuentra otra mujer con el cabello negro ojos del mismo color vestida con un traje anbu, junto a ella una chica de la misma edad del albo y apariencia similar a la de la segunda anbu, finalmente una chica de cabello gris hasta la espalda con unos ojos de color café y una máscara que cubre la mitad de su rostro.

Ohayo! Mikoto-chan, Natsuki-chan, Hana-chan, Kagome-chan saludo el albo a sus compañeras.

Mientras sus ropas eran cambiadas por un uniforme y una máscara de zorro entrando junto con las anbu en la cueva donde se encontraba Danzo junto con Saia su hija la cual también estaba enamorada del albo.

Hey Jiji y Saia-hime hay alguna misión para nosotros pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, o por cierto el jefe les manda esto dijo sacando un objeto de su bolsillo.

Que es Naru-kun pregunto Natsuki al Uzumaki.

Esto es una lacrima de comunicación si se concentran y mandan un poco de su chakra se podrán comunicar con él en Earthland.

A ver dijeron las chicas y el anciano en coro, mandando chakra a la lacrima apareció una imagen de un Naruto con una sonrisa algo raro solo tenía esa sonrisa cuando se divertía con sus seres queridos (cof "ellas" cof cof).

Hola chicas y jiji dijo Naruto el cual se encontraba en el gremio junto con Kushina y todo los demás miembros.

Miko-chan hoooolllaa dijo una alegre Kushina como una niña pequeña me recuerdas eh eh eh.

Mientras que a Mikoto y todos los demás le caían una gota por la nuca por tal actuación infantil de la pelirroja.

Ka-chan quién es la mujer loca del otro lado dijo Natsuki con "inocencia" en su voz, mientras Kushina cayó de espalada al escuchar y se fue a un rincón con un aura depresiva en forma de nubes.

Ella es Kushina Uzumaki mi antigua compañera y la **Akai Chishio no Habanero **una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco dijo mientras Kushina curiosamente se le formó un amanecer en sus nubes de depresión con un coro de ángeles en frente una Mikoto vestida de angelita, pero a la vez infantil y un poco inmadura con bipolaridad crónica y por lo que veo algo incestuosa, este comentario se lo dijo una Mikoto con un traje de diablesa riéndose.

El sol de Kushina se convirtió en un globo que salió desinflado las nubes volvieron y comenzó a llover a cantaros, mientras Happy vestido de policía y unos chibi Naruto con cola y orejas de lobo vestido de constructores se acercaban poniendo un cartel frente de Kushina el cual decía "**Alto mujer depresiva en frente"** haciendo que rayos y vientos se formaran en Kushina, mientras Happy y los mini Naruto se daban los 5.

Ok ok -geez- Kushina no has cambiado nada desde que nos vimos por última vez antes de que vayas a dar a luz a los tripletes antes del ataque del Kyubi.

Hey! no te pases que me acuerdo que tú tenías gemelos cuando nos vimos.

Naruto simplemente aplico un poco de chakra Raiton en su mano y tocó a Kushina con la misma electrocutándola y dejándola inconsciente, con esto se calmara-oh simplemente se enojará más contigo Naruto le respondió una voz detrás de él palideciéndolo ya que Kushina se encontraba en su espalda con su clásico modo Habanero activado.

Mientras en la esquina una sombra se encontraba mirando la figura era de un hombre en sus 30 con una máscara naranja ondulada y un ojo rojo con 3 tomoes vestido con una túnica negra con nubes rojas. Así que te encontrabas aquí Kyubi jinchuriki (el enmascarado no sabe que Naruto es el Juubi), no importa a su debido tiempo te capturare para dar inicio al plan ojo de luna dijo mientras desaparecía en un vórtice.

Sin darse cuenta una figura emerge del árbol donde se encontraba el enmascarado un hombre con el aspecto de una planta con la misma vestimenta del sujeto de la máscara. Obito se ha vuelto alguien impredecible si sigue así revivir a madre va ser complicado, tal vez si hablamos con Juubi-sama podamos hacer un acuerdo en liberarla y que empiece de cero después de la traición de sus hijos ella no volvió ser la misma.

Una semana después muchas cosas pasaron Natsumi, Happy, Grace, Lucy habían tomado una misión rango S sin consultar a nadie siendo rescatadas después de que Naruto sellara a Deliora, haciendo entrar en razón a Lyona y salvando a Ur quien era la maestra de Grace y Lyona recibiendo un beso de ambas chicas de agradecimiento, una vez de regreso se encontraron que su gremio había sido atacado por unos de los miembros de Phanton Lord pero por suerte nadie se encontraba dentro.

En el parque de Magnolia se encontraba Naruto caminando cuando vio un grupo de personas en ellos se encontraba Natsumi, Lucy y sus hermanas.

Que sucedió aquí pregunto Naruto sus hermanas lo abrazaban con lágrimas en los ojos.-Ni-chan es horrible el equipo de Levy-chan fue atacado anoche y según las marcas de sus cuerpos fueron los de Phanton Lord.

_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu **_susurró Naruto antes de que unos clones salieran sin su característica nube de humo recogiendo al equipo Shadow Gear llevándoles al hospital junto con un _**Moku Bunshin.**_

El maestro Makarov llegó vestido con su abrigo con el emblema de los 10 Magos Santos con su bastón aparentándolo con fuerza rompiéndolo en el acto, atacar a un edificio vacío está bien pero derramar la sangre de mis hijos es algo que no tiene perdón con su furia rodeado por su energía mágica con voz grave y a los cielos _**ESTO SIGNIFICA GUERRRRRAAAA!**_

-Ciudad de Oak-

Muchos de los miembros de Phanton Lord se encontraban festejando acerca de su victoria contra las hadas con la ayuda de su Ace Gajeel Redfox quien es su dragón Slayer.

Unos magos se dirigían hacia la puerta cuando esta explotó mostrando a unos furiosos miembros de Fairy Tail.

_**FAIRY TAIL ESTA AQUÍ! **_Con la ayuda de Naruto los miembros de Phanton Lord iban cayendo, al igual que la combinación entre Natsumi y Grace la cual parecía una danza contra sus enemigos, Happy se encontraba con un pescado golpeando a diestra y siniestra noqueando a más miembros.

Erza usaba su armadura de la emperatriz de fuego, mientras Elfman usaba su trasformación parcial para golpear a sus enemigos.

Mientras Makarov había cerrado los ojos algunos de los miembros tomaron como señal de atacar cuando los abrió una oleada de poder lo cubrió aumentando su tamaño.

E…es un m…monstro. –Ustedes hicieron enojar a este monstro atacando a su familia y ningún reglamento humano los salvará de mi furia, después de golpearlos se dirigió hacia arriba.

Naruto iré tras José que se debe encontrar arriba, te encargo el resto. –Ni hablar viejo te acompañaré por dos razones 1. No se sabe si te tienen tendida una trampa o no y la 2. No voy a perderte tú eres como mi abuelo y ves a todos como tu familia sin importar que es lo que hagan o que son, y les debo por cuidar a mi familia mientras yo estaba allá en esa aldea.

Makarov aceptó la ayuda del albo, andando le respondió. Viejo una duda por qué el raro de al frente sonríe cuando lo estamos invadiendo si es su gremio.

Hoho pero si es mi amigo Makarov y una de sus hadas. Déjate de cosas José atacaste a mis hijos y no puedo dejar que te salgas con la tuya." Sigues siendo idealista cuando tú sabes bien que con la fortuna de los Hearthfilia tu gremio se hizo mucho más famoso.

De que hablas no sé de ninguna fortuna y que tiene que ver la familia Heartfilia en que ataques a nuestro gremio. De veras no sabes que el padre de Lucy Hearthfilia nos envió a rescatar a su hija de sus manos, además de ofrecernos buen dinero de paso obtengo mi venganza.

Makarov estiró su brazo dando un golpe al trono destruyendo el trono pero atravesando al maestro de Phanton Lord. (Una proyección mental, demonios me ha engañado) de la nada un hombre se materializa detrás del pequeño maestro.

Naruto corrió en su ayuda pero llegó un poco tarde ya que Aria había succionado la magia del maestro, Naruto furioso se acercó y con un rasengan le golpeó el estómago.

_**Suiton-rasengan!**_ Después de que lo separó del maestro el mismo comenzó a caer pero Naruto con un movimiento rápido lo agarró y se dirigió hacia los demás.

MAESTRO_**!**_ Noo fue el susurro de muchos al mirar el estado del maestro, puedo curarlo pero necesita descansar dijo serio Naruto.

_**Onmyōton: Shūfuku**___una luz dorada salió de las manos de Naruto haciendo que el color original de Makarov retomara pero se encontraba inconsciente.

_**Mokuton: **__**Mokusei no hashira**___unos pilares salieron del suelo interrumpiendo los ataques de los miembros que continuaban parados. Es hora de retirarnos jiji necesita descansar creo que llevarlo donde Porlyuska-san sería lo mejor.

-Fairy Tail-

Kushina se encontraba junto con sus hijas, Mirajane, Lucy y una atada Juvia. Al parecer la distracción era la guerra para separar al gremio de Lucy y mandar a capturarla. Cuando estaba encerrada en la prisión de agua de Juvia, junto con Monsieur Sol. Kushina quien se encontraba de compras se acercó silenciosamente noqueando a Juvia, lamentablemente Sol había logrado escapar.

En un vórtice Naruto apareció mientras los demás miembros iban llegando, ka-san como estuvo la situación por aquí pregunto el albo a su madre. –Bien sochi solo que Lucy-chan casi es raptada por 2 de los element 4 Juvia y Sol le respondió mientras mostraba a la chica que estaba atada. Todos los demás la veían con furia haciendo que sintiera tristeza al recordar cómo fue tratada toda su vida. Naruto al mirar su expresión secretamente utilizó su Rinnegan y mirar sus recuerdos, él se sentía identificado con ella al ser tratado igual que ella.

Kai, las cadenas que estaba sujetando a Juvia se deshicieron dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que eran las famosas cadenas de chakra que eran las más fuerte ni siquiera Erza y su armadura del purgatorio pudieron destruirlas.

Co…como las destruiste preguntó Erza como una niña pequeña, sacudiendo al albo con todas sus fuerzas. Bueno recuerdan que les comenté que yo heredé el título del juubi todos asintieron a su respuesta pues como soy el juubi toda energía ya sea magia, chakra son derivadas de mí es obvio que puedo destruir o crear cualquier ataque.

Lo siento por cómo te trataron antes Juvia-chan dijo el albo con voz de tristeza tu infancia y la mía son algo similar es por eso que te pregunto.

Te tengo una proposición Juvia-chan, te prometo que nunca vas a estar sola si aceptas le dijo con una sonrisa.

Quieres formar parte del clan Uzumaki con eso no estarás sola nuevamente, yo estaría ahí para ti y si quieres puedes vivir conmigo hasta mientras en Konoha ya que planeo regresar para los exámenes chunin como combate espectáculo final abandonaré la aldea y me iré con mis pertenecías y con algunas personas hasta entonces podrás hacer amigos y te entrenaré para que controles mejor tu magia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Juvia sintió que alguien de verdad se preocupaba por ella. De acuerdo Naruto-sama Juvia irá con usted dijo con un pequeño sonrojo haciendo sonreír al albo y poniendo celosas a las demás chicas.

Booommm! Boooooomm!

Que fue eso se preguntó Naruto. Chicos vengan estamos siendo atacados por Phanton Lord.

-Fuera del Gremio-

ATENCIÓN HADAS ENTRÉGUENME A LUCY HEARTFILIA O DESTRUIRÉ TODA MAGNOLIA CON SU GREMIO INCLUIDO.

ESO NUNCA! FAIRY TAIL NO TRAICIONA A NADIE DE SU FAMILIA grito Erza.

SI LA QUIERES DEBES PASAR POR TODOS NOSOTROS! Recalcó Natsumi.

ESO ES!, continuaron los del gremio.

No me queda más opción DISPAREN EL CAÑÓN JÚPITER grito José cuando al frente de su gremio aparecía un gran sello mágico.

Lo siento chicos dijo Erza mientras se re-equipaba con su armadura más fuerte.

NO ERZA TU ARMADURA DE ADEMATIUM NO RESISTIRÁ trataron de gritarle los del gremio intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

NO DEJARÉ QUE MIS NAKAMAS SALGAN HERIDOS respondió Erza a los demás.

FUEGO! Una bola de energía se acercaba cada vez más rápido hacia Erza… SUSANOO! Fue una voz detrás de ella una figura hecha de energía negra con gris apareció en medio del ataque dejando sorprendidos a todos incluido a los miembros de Phanton Lord.

La figura era de un gigante con armadura con especie de máscara, portaba 4 brazos con los cuales sujetaban una katana y un escudo. Todos se sorprendieron por tal poder. –JOSÉ VEAMOS QUE ES MÁS FUERTE TU CAÑÓN JÚPITER O MI SUSANOO.

COMO TÚ QUIERAS ¡FUEGO! Una vez más el cañón liberó una onda de energía tratando de perforar la defensa del albo, Naruto anticipado a esto sus ojos se transformaron en su Rinnegan de 9 tomoes extendiendo sus brazos _**Gakidō **_el disparo comenzaba a perder fuerza, después tamaño hasta desaparecer completamente. Erza estaba agradecida de la introversión del albo. Esto aún no ha terminado dijo el albo.

Natsumi ve con Grace y algunos más a destruir la lacrima del cañón, tengan cuidado los otros integrantes de Element 4 deben seguir ahí.

TIENEN 15 MINUTOS ANTES DE DISPARAR NUEVANAMENTE!

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_5 clones aparecieron mientras colocaba una barrera en el gremio la cual protegía también a los demás _**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan**___ un montón de árboles brotaron del suelo atrapando al gremio de Phanton Lord.

E…es parecido al _**Wood Make**_ de Laki pensaron todos en las manos de Naruto aparecieron un rasengan donde empezaron a destruir las patas mecánicas del robot haciendo que el gremio permaneciera suspendido en el aire sin poder moverse hasta destruir la última parte donde la edificación cayó al mar.

Natsumi, Grace, Elfman, Erza y Mira se encontraban frente a frente con el maestro José Porla el cual se reía por haberse encontrado con las hadas.

JAJAJA veo que Makarov envió a sus pequeñas hadas a jugar. –Maldito como te atreves a destruir nuestro gremio dijo Erza enojada con su armadura Purgatorio.

Veamos que tan bien pelean _**Haz Oscuro**_ de las manos del mago Santo salieron unas navajas de energía las cuales cortaron todo a su camino siendo esquivado por la pelirroja y difícilmente para el resto. "Para ser una simple mago de clase S te mueves bien Titania pero veamos que tan bien te mueves con esto _**Deddo Vēvu **_una ráfaga de energía violeta se formó en la palma de la mano del maestro el cual lo lanzó en contra de Erza que al intentar salvar a Natsumi y Grace recibió el ataque en su espalda lastimándola.

Qué pena que la gran Titania no haya soportado esto y yo que me estaba divirtiendo mucho pero qué más toca _**Deddo Vēvu**_, Erza no podía moverse más (veo que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer. Lo siento Naruto-kun no pudimos ser más que amigos) mientras las lágrimas de Erza caían de su ojo por su falta de poder….

_**Mokuton: Mokusei no kabe **_una pared gigante de madera se formó en medio de Erza y los demás. Siento la demora Erza-chan pero ya es hora de acabar con esta guerra. Otra hada más dijo José con arrogancia si su Titania no pudo contra mí que te hace pensar que tú eres mejor que ella mocoso.

Vamos a ver si compensas tus palabras con acciones anciano vamos a bailar dijo el albo antes de desaparecer de la vista del maestro de Phanton Lord y aparecer enfrente dándole un fuerte puño en su estómago.

_**Kage no motsure **_ unas calaveras junto con energía oscura salieron del maestro con la intención de amarrar a nuestro albo favorito el cual con unos sellos de manos _**Hikari: Tengoku no jōsha-iro no hoshi**_ de las manos del albo salieron luces de diferentes colores destruyendo la magia oscura.

Podrás ser un mago Santo José pero nadie se mete con Fairy Tail, nadie se mete con mi FAMILIA. Esta técnica fue de uno de mis ancestros los cuales fueron conocidos como los Super Sayajin

KA-ME una bola de energía se formó en las manos de Naruto dando como resultados ráfagas de viento, todos los demás se extrañaron al sentir tal poder y esa energía que les era diferente al sentirla.

HA-ME Makarov veía como el albo cargaba su energía y nunca había sentido una presencia tan grande comko la que el juubi emanaba de su ser.

HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA la esfera creció en proporciones grandes dejando asustado a José ya que la esfera se dirigía hacia él, bajando la potencia el ataque se dirigió al mago santo lastimándolo lo suficiente sin matarlo.

SE ACABO fue el grito de victoria del albo mientras se dirigía hacia Erza y los demás que se encontraban celebrando cuando llegaron el albo fue tacleado por unas felices Mirajane, Grace, Natsumi y Erza las cuales lo abrazaron.

Una vez saliendo el albo fue saludado por los demás miembros del gremio los cuales gracias al hechizo de la ley de las hadas del maestro Makarov ganaron a los soldados oscuros del maestro José.

Na-Naruto-sama fue la voz de una peliazul tímida la cual se encontraba bien de que su Naruto-sama se encuentre bien.

Juvia está feliz de que Naruto-sama haya vencido a maestro José. Con una sonrisa el albo simplemente asintió haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

Maestro que vamos a hacer con el gremio que ahora se encuentra destruido preguntó Nab (un hombre alto y corpulento, con una vestimenta que asemeja a los indios. Utiliza una falda color caqui y un chaleco negro con terminaciones verdes y rojas). Bueno con esto tenemos la oportunidad de reconstruirlo y hacerle algunos cambios.

Alto! Fue un grito detrás de los del gremio era uno de los capitanes de los Rune Knight los cuales estaban acorralando a todos. Makarov-sama venimos del consejo para hacerle unas preguntas acerca de lo que sucedió con Phanton Lord.

Después de largas horas de interrogaciones era el turno del albo el cual se encontraba comiendo un bento preparado por Juvia debajo de un árbol, tu comida es deliciosa Juvia-chan dijo con una sonrisa el albo mientras la maga de agua sonreía por las palabras.

Juvia está Feliz que Naruto-sama le guste su comida dijo la chica con un rubor en sus mejillas poniendo celosas a las demás chicas.

Naruto-san dijo uno de los caballeros si me permite es su turno de ser interrogado acerca de los hechos del ataque a su gremio.

¡Hai! Naruto siguió al soldado a la tienda 2 horas después el capitán les informó sobre el veredicto del consejo mágico sobre su situación dejándolos libres de todos los cargos mientras Phanton Lord era disuelto y José Porla destituido de su rango como Mago Santo.

3 días después Naruto se encontraba empacando sus cosas pues en Konoha ya habían empezado los exámenes chunin. En la entrada de lo que quedaba del gremio se encontraban todos los integrantes para despedirlo, cada uno se despidió hasta que llegó el turno de algunas de las chicas del gremio.

Cana le dio un beso en la mejilla y un paquete de cartas, Mirajane le dio un beso en los labios para la ira de las demás y prometió irle a animar en las finales, Erza igual le dio un beso mientras se movía nerviosa de regreso. Así cada una se despidió prometiéndole de irle animar, Naruto mi muchacho dijo el maestro buena suerte en tus batallas y recuerda de poner el nombre de tu gremio en alto dijo mientras el albo simplemente asentía mientras salía por las puertas junto con Juvia.

-KONOHA-

El día de los exámenes chunnin es hoy y varios aldeanos se encontraban promocionando sus cosas, calles lucían limpias mientras anbus y ninjas circulaban patrullando la aldea. "Naruto se encontraba caminando tranquilamente cuando sentía que era seguido por una roca.

Con una gota de sudor al ver una roca cuadrada Konohamaru las rocas no son cuadradas en una explosión y en una ola de humo salieron 3 niños de la roca.

Te dije que le pusimos demasiada pólvora dijo tosiendo una niña de cabellos naranja y lo que pareciera un eterno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Soy Konohamaru el "Futuro Hokage".

Soy Moegi la "Kunoichi más fuerte"

Yo soy Udon y "Me gustan los números"

**¡Y SOMOS EL EQUIPO KOONOHAMARU!**

Jefe dijiste que jugaríamos ninja hoy lo recuerdas preguntó Konohamaru, pero antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, una voz chillona les interrumpió mostrando a la banshe…digo Haruno Sakura.

Ha! un ninja jugando ninja. Naruto-baka muévete que nos vas a descalificar de la prueba y Sasuke-kun no va poder ser chunnin.

Jefe ella es su novia pregunto Konohamaru con cierta duda.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar la pelirrosa grito que No! Dejando sordo al pobre clon.

Qué bueno jefe esa banshe es fea y parece hombre, no hay manera que mi jefe se fije en ese tipo de mujeres.

Eh Konohamaru si valoras tu vida te sugiero que corras por tu vida dijo Naruto dando una pequeña plegaria por la vida de su alumno/rival.

Después de correr Konohamaru se topó con dos shinobis de la aldea de la arena. Un chico vestido con un traje de gato de color negro y con maquilla…digo su pintura de guerra en la cara, cargaba algo envuelto en vendas. Y una chica de cabellos rubios un kimono de batalla y un abanico de guerra.

Auch! Pequeña sabandija dijo Kankuro agarrando al chico de la bufanda.

Kankuro deja al niño no queremos que ella se enoje. –Déjalo Temari si solo me tomará unos minutos alzando su puño.

Rápidamente sin que nadie se dé cuenta Naruto había lanzado unas lanzas de madera las cuales casi golpean a los suna-nin.

Con un kunai en el cuello de ambos le dijo con un susurro que se fueran antes de responder Naruto alzó su mano deteniendo una ataque de arena que provenía de una chica de mediana estatura, no sabes que atacar por la espalda es de mala educación con otro movimiento de manos la arena regresó hacia la pelirroja.

Los hermanos de Gaia estaban asustados al ver como aquel chico había regresado el ataque de ella como que no hubiera sido nada.

Co…como lo hiciste se supone que solo yo puedo controlar mi arena ya que viene de madre dijo con instinto asesino.

Sabes que 10 es más fuerte que 1 no es así, ahora si quieres Gaia-chan puedo reparar ese horror al que llaman sello que mantiene a uno de los bijus dijo con una sonrisa.

Enserio lo puedes hacer dijo con esperanza Temari sabiendo que su hermanita ha estado sufriendo por culpa de ese sello. Claro solo vengan a la mansión Uzumaki, y estaré esperándoles pero todo lo que vean debe ser un secreto de acuerdo dijo Naruto mientras tanto Temari, Gaia y Kakuro asentían.

4 horas después Naruto se encontraba en su casa después de deshacer su clon de sangre recibiendo sus memorias, con enojo destruyó los sellos que le pusieron.

_**"¡Ábrete, puerta del cordero blanco: Aries!" **_al igual que antes es círculo mágico se abro mostrando a Aries cuando vio a su amo se alegró y lo abrazó.

Naruto-sama estamos de vuelta en la hoja verdad dijo Aries. Así es Aries-chan por ahora estaremos aquí y esta noche te llevaré a cenar junto con Juvia ya que a ella la traje igual contestó el albo con una sonrisa es hora de mostrar de que es capaz un mago de Fairy Tail.

Después de algunas horas el equipo de Gaia vino a la mansión Uzumaki Juvia abrió la puerta al ver al equipo desde la puerta le llamó Naruto.

Naruto-sama en la puerta hay unos desconocidos que quieren verlo grito la dama de la lluvia.

Bienvenidos a la mansión Uzumaki dijo el albo con una sonrisa, si me siguen iremos al cuarto donde procederé a reparar el sello.

En un instante Naruto al tocar a Gaia se encontraba en el paisaje mental de Gaia donde un enorme desierto se encontraba con una enorme tormenta de arena en unas cadenas se encontraba lo que parece Shukaku pero ecos de una voz resonaban en su cabeza.

**Vamos mátalos siéntete viva.**

**Eso eres un arma y mi recurso de inmortalidad.**

**VAMOS SHUKAKU MÁTALOS.**

Naruto enojado se acercó a Shukaku al mirarla se dio cuenta que había un alma que no correspondía activando su doujutsu encontró lo que parecía un monje, con su Rinnegan saco el alma materializando un anciano quien se encontraba sentado cuando abrió los ojos miro que estaba fuera de Shukaku.

No yo soy inmortal no me puedes matar dijo con ojos los cuales demostraban signos de demencia. "Pues si eres inmortal como dices no te molestará que haga esto _**Bansho Teni´n**_ y una vez dicha estas palabras el monje fue volando hacia Naruto el cual había invocado al Rey del infierno mandando el alma del monje hacia el Shinigami destruyendo las cadenas que sostenían a Shukaku haciéndola despertar de su trance.

**EH donde estoy fue la voz femenina que provenía de la biju **la cual en una nube de humo se encontraba una chica de cabello arenoso con un kimono algo apretado dejando ver sus torneadas piernas y sus pechos copa DD y una cola café saliendo detrás de ella.

**Ara Gracias por salvarme Uzumaki-kun **dijo con alegría la biju ** ese monje usaba mi poder para corromper a la pequeña Gaia-chan.**

Si arregle el sello para que puedan hablar tranquilas, y que pueda visitarte y que se conecta con mi paisaje mental bueno nos vemos dijo con una sonrisa el albo mientras salía del mindscape de Gaia.

**No mentía hermanita de verdad que es guapo **dijo Shuka hacia las sombras de donde salió la kitsune de 9 colas la cual con una sonrisa arrogante asintió.

Fuera del Mindscape Naruto abrió los ojos y la escena que estaba viendo le saco una gotita al albo pues Juvia y Gaia se encontraban peleando sobre cuál de las 2 saldría con Naruto primero en el clásico juego de piedra papel o tijeras.

Lo siento pero Naruto-sama prometió a Aries la cita primero gomenasai.

No/No soy yo la primera dijeron tanto Juvia como Gaia.

-Torre Hokage-

No es posible que esta farsa continúe Minato tu hijo debe de ser como tú de sacrificarse como el arma que es como lo hiciste en el día del ataque del Kyubi. Sin duda con la ayuda de Orochimaru y su esquema de atacar la aldea debe de ser fácil que él tome el control de la aldea y condicione a Naruto para que sea el arma de Konoha.


End file.
